


三十三个字母和吻

by Deathie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fandom Kombat, M/M, Take Your Fandom to Work Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathie/pseuds/Deathie
Summary: Basically是露教耀俄语。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	三十三个字母和吻

“为什么这个长得像T的字母手写体要写成m啊？为什么这个字母写作g要读成d？还有，这个和π一样的字母为什么读l，它和π只有弯曲的脚脚方向不一样啊？”  
伊万挠了挠头，看起来比王耀还要为难。王耀没给他说话的机会，笔尖一戳，稳稳扎在那个无论怎么看都是英文“P”的字母上。  
“这个，你再读一遍？”伊万乖乖读了一遍。这架势倒像王耀在教他似的。  
“再来一遍？”  
伊万乖乖又读了一遍。王耀把笔往桌上一扔。上去抓着伊万的领子就去翘人的嘴，来来回回舔了一转，被对方逮着后颈又多亲了两分钟，然后撤开，王耀一撸头发舔唇怒道，“欺负人是不是？你的舌头明明和我长的没啥不一样。这个音我练了一个月了，一个月！我还是发不出来！你去找一辆摩托车，它都比我发得好。”  
“其实我们也有很多人不会这个音，有些人可能一辈子都不会这个音。”伊万箍着他的腰往他怀里钻，温吞解释着，企图宽慰王耀。  
“你小时候用了多久练会这个音的？”王耀问。  
伊万想了一下。“我好像，天生就会。”  
王耀看着他。  
“不过，我隔壁的卡佳妹妹好像就不会，她妈妈还带她去医院找语言训练专家来着。”  
王耀看着他。“卡佳妹妹？”  
伊万正色，“叶卡捷琳娜•伊万诺夫娜。邻居，也只是邻居，我们中学后就没有联系了。”“那她后来会了吗？”“会了，而且发得比我好，她可以一口气弹舌整整一分钟。”  
王耀闻言又趴回桌子上。  
“其实，不会大舌音也没关系，可以用别的音替代……”伊万瞧着王耀的脸色，怵怵地说。  
“那不行。”王耀是个完美主义者。“你都把中文的r练会了，我怎么能不会p。”王耀说着，从伊万身上下来，端起杯子喝了口水，第无数次仰起头。  
小耀……含水只能练小舌音，大舌音不行……  
王耀忍了很久才没有把水喷他脸上。

“都怪阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟，先入为主的混蛋。”伊万撅起嘴，好像要哭了。王耀第不知道多少次把П音读成英语的N，伊万觉得很不甘心。王耀拿着笔趴在《大学俄语》教科书上，抬眼看着面前这个可怜巴巴的一米九小熊软糖，垂着浅色的睫毛兀自低落，眼角泛泪。王耀对自己简直恨铁不成钢。  
“抱歉啊万尼亚，我对语言什么的真不太上手。我英语也没学好来着。”王耀咬着几绺头发。  
“可是我想听小耀说我的母语。真的很想。”伊万赤裸裸地撒娇。“还有读我写的信，听我说悄悄话，还有在床——”  
王耀把练习本啪地一声摔在他脸上。  
“知道啦知道啦，我学就是了。”王耀扶住额头埋下脸重新开始抄写ш和щ，企图掩饰自己升温的脸颊。

“不是……什么鬼，为什么你们光物主代词就有十九个？！”王耀崩溃。伊万笑眯眯地把一杯牛奶咖啡推到王耀面前，奶声奶气：“小耀休息一下？”王耀叹了口气，伸手去拿杯子，结果被伊万躲开。伊万按着杯口，笑眯眯地说，“小耀，这是什么？”  
王耀：……  
“молоко пожалуйста.”（请给我牛奶）  
伊万眉开眼笑地把饮料双手递上。王耀得意地朝他笑，咧嘴说“你知道我怎么记住「牛奶」这个词的吗？”王耀在“молоко”下面画了三道线，“你看，三个元音，мо•ло•ко，合起来就是「麻•辣•锅」，东街口那家陈记呀，上次我带你去的，好吃吧？啧啧，我是不是天才？”  
伊万还是笑眯眯。“嗯！小耀真棒。那，下一个单词。”王耀嘴边还粘着一圈奶沫，看着伊万把单词本捧在手上，自己面前已经放好了一页崭新的练习纸，疑惑着什么时候怎么就开始听写了呢？  
“大学老师”伊万毫无感情地念着。  
……王耀投降。“对不起万尼亚，我再也不用谐音记忆了。”  
伊万温柔地摇摇头。“谐音记忆是可以的，只是不要经常用，不然容易把一些轻读的音节和重音弄混。”伊万伸手，指腹擦过王耀嘴角的牛奶，轻轻卷到自己的舌尖上。王耀呆呆地看着他站起身，围巾乖巧地垂在桌面，伊万绕过桌子，低下身环住他的脖子，在他脸颊上实实地啄了一口，“加油，小耀。”

伊万帮他带上了房间的门。王耀揪着自己的领口把脸埋了进去。这种被老师勾引了的禁忌感是怎么回事？这不犯规吗？

王耀趴在床上，手里皱巴巴地揉着从练习册上撕下来的几页错题，脸埋在枕头里闷声背着单词。床一边陷了下去。王耀头也不抬，蠕动着缩进身边人的怀里。  
“俄语真的好难。”王耀叹。  
“小耀辛苦了。”伊万搂住他，在他头顶亲了一下。  
王耀埋在伊万和被子中间，良久没有说话。伊万以为他睡着了，伸手要关灯，却听见胸口传来声响。  
“Брагинский .”（布拉金斯基）  
伊万：“嗯？”  
“Иван Брагинский”（伊万布拉金斯基）王耀抬头，看着他的眼睛清晰地说了一遍，中间那个不起眼的大舌音被他发得温柔又标准。看着伊万慢慢绽开的惊喜表情，王耀藏不住笑容，伸手捧住伊万的脸颊，捏了捏小熊脸上的软肉，然后再次缓慢地张口。  
“Голубчик.”（亲爱的）他说。  
“Ванечка. Мой голубчик.”（万涅奇卡。我的爱人。）  
伊万看着王耀的眼睛，良久，似乎不知道该说什么话。除了将人揉进怀里，他不知道该说什么话。或许北国人骨子里其实并不善于表达，最紧急的时刻就只剩下纯粹的肢体接触才能传达心意。  
“很久没有人叫我Ванечка了。”他憋出这么一句话。王耀整个人早已经通红，“是不是太肉麻了？是亲人才用的乳名吧？果然还是万尼亚比较好……”  
“不。我喜欢你叫我чка时候，很好听。”伊万说。“谢谢你，小耀。”  
————

“小耀，再教你一个单词。你只能对我说。”  
王耀迷迷糊糊地哼了一声。  
“”Сокровище.*”伊万轻声说。  
王耀在根据读音在脑子里拼了拼这个单词，发现自己不认识。  
“什么意思？什么时候用？”王耀眨眨眼。  
伊万翻了个身，将王耀拢在身下，长腿一伸分开他的膝盖，低头在他的锁骨种了一个有痕迹的吻。  
“接下来就可以用。”伊万呼出的气息滚烫，将手掌伸进衣服，握住王耀的腰。

*：“大学老师”拼作“преподаватель”.  
*：“宝贝”。


End file.
